Pydnahb
EXAMPLE= Ch.369/S.1 - Suspicions Arise! Rep to Open: 424,900,000 Tessa: Who's ready to visit the most romantic city in the world? I know I am! Tessa: We are making sure if things are safe in the Louvre Museum. Tessa: Well with the ascension of the Time Thieves and all, we need to take extra measures. Tessa: Nothing's suspicious here! Louvre Museum was on top priority because of the legendary Mona Lisa Painting. Tessa: We have an upcoming Paradox to fix. Nevermind, Enrique already has taken up the task and have you seen *The Memory Eraser* device around XP Earned: 18,958,783 Ch.369/S.2 - Through the Never Paradox Rep to Open: 425,200,000 Enrique: Deja vu? I know a Paradox will set in, it's a no-brainer! Enrique: No, about the secret case of a common man Time Traveling across Timelines. Enrique: How did he get access to a Time Machine? We have to interrogate that man to know more about the mysterious Time Travelers Enrique: Interrogating might create another anomaly in this Timeline as the normal course of time will be altered because of our intervention. Enrique: Get ready to fix more anomalies in this Timeline, Agent! Enrique: I know you look confused, Agent. From what I know, someone is behind all this, someone's giving access to Time Machines to common people. XP Earned: 18,966,059 Ch.369/S.3 - Under Our Nose Rep to Open: 425,500,000 Tessa: Let's stroll through some museums. The place with artifacts is the point of interest for these Time Thieves. Tessa: Keep your eyes peeled, Agent! Tessa: We might stumble upon another Time Thief! Tessa: Did you see the Egyptian Artifact? A little out of place isn't it? Tessa: We have to find out where this came from! Tessa: Have to be quick about this. This might cause anomalies if it's from a different Timeline. XP Earned: 19,139,429 Ch.369/S.4 - Park Guell Time Warp Rep to Open: 425,800,000 Borgsworth: Since Enrique took care of the Paradox by himself, I am settling down for a Time Warp. He was made my life much easier. Borgsworth: The reason why we are here is twofold. Firstly, setting up nodes to survey the area. Secondly, to fix this Time Warp. Borgsworth: Our priority is to fix the issue first, only then can we set up nodes. Borgsworth: Ok, we are almost done! Let us set up the nodes. Borgsworth: This should do! We now know what's going on with this place. Borgsworth: We still have a Time Loop to fix. I will keep you posted. XP Earned: 19,134,006 Ch.6/S.3 - Egyptian Tomb Rep to Open: 62,900 Tessa: Let's safely return the artifact. I have to run some tests to find where this is from. Tessa: Ok! The results are here! Tessa: We are heading to Egypt, it was obvious that this is an Egyptian artifact, still had to run tests to confirm its authenticity. Tessa: Now, where does this belong? Tessa: I am glad that it wasn't from another Timeline. Tessa: You happened to see *The Memory Eraser*. It's been missing for a while now. XP Earned: 860 Ch.223/S.3 - St. Florian's Gate Rep to Open: 206,500,000 Enrique: Ready to brainstorm? We have to dif a little deeper on the illegal Time Travel case. Enrique: If I interrogate the *Illegal Traveler*, I must do it before his memories were erased with *The Memory Eraser*. Enrique: Sooner or later, we will have to fix another anomaly in the Alternate Timeline. Enrique: That's my chance to grasp, also, we can't travel to the Alternate Timeline too many times. Enrique: Out team might have already suspected something strange about us! Enrique: As expected, we have a Time Loop to fix. You know this place, Agent! XP Earned: 1,294,729 Ch.369/S.5 - The Great Duel Time Loop Rep to Open: 426,100,000 Enrique: Just as I predicted! We have to fix a Time Loop and it's in the Alternate Timeline Enrique: By the way, I have *The Memory Eraser* with me, it's not lost actually. Enrique: Although Tessa and Quincy might be worried. Enrique: Anyway, Let me interrogate him! Is he hiding behind that pillar over there? Enrique: ... It was given to him by someone. Someone, who wears a hood! XP Earned: 19,308,938 Ch.369/S.6 - Inside the Pyramid of Giza Rep to Open: 426,100,000 XP Earned: 19,308,938 |-| NEW DIALOGUE= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Relighting a Fire Tessa: There is a Time Warp in the Alternate Timeline. You're going to love this though! Tessa: This is a thing of the past, isn't it? Tessa: Wbo is rekindling this particular Shakespeare's play? Tessa: Well, if it wasn't for you, this would have been a time-consuming task. Tessa: So far, I found nothing suspicious. Tessa: Anyway, we have a Paradox and a Time Loop to deal with. Will keep you posted. 2. Front Yard Topiary 3. Simulating the Outcomes Eleanor: We have a lot to analyze. My brain is popping questions in quick successions. Eleanor: Now, our Time Society has the best security there is, penertrating it is next to impossible! Eleanor: No one knows where the Tesseracts were kept. Thomas, on the other hand, knows our location but won't remember a thing. Eleanor: Thanks to our new and powerful gadget at our disposal *The Memory Eraser* Eleanor: The only way to counter the gadget is to wear a proper sunglasses that blocks these rays. Eleanor: Need to speak with Thomas. Whole lot of dots to connect. 4. Wonder of France Tessa: Agent! We have Paradox to deal with. Can you and Borgsworth take care of it? Borgsworth: Hmm... I wouldn't say that we crossed paths with the Eiffel Tower again! Borgsworth: Well with our Timeline collapsing and rejuvenating itself, these kinds of anomalies are to be expected. Borgsworth: I think that's that! Hopefully we won't stumble upon whole bunch of anomalies because of this Timeline phenomenon. Borgsworth: Thanks, Agent! You've been very helpful today. Tessa: A solid one, Agent! We just have to fix an upcoming Time Loop. 5. Fairy Forest Mushroom 6. Ghost from the Past Enrique: Fancy a sightseeing trip to Switzerland? You won't regret I am sure. Enrique: We also have to work on a Time Loop, I have already been assigned with the task. We are supposed to simulate it, but something triggered the Time Loop unintentionally. Enrique: Just like the earlier Time Warp, another illegal breach in one of the Timelines. Enrique: Alright! We are clear. No suspicious activities or incredulous individuals. Enrique: Time Thieves are at it again! They are circling around the historical artifacts and whatnot. Enrique: Agent! Meet me at this place. We have to investigate something, I figure this could be a secret between us without letting others know. 7. Manipulating Fairies Megan: Long time no see, Agent! We have another Alternate Timeline case to deal with! Tessa: What do we have here? Ooh, another Shakespeart's play! Megan: It's called *A Mid Summer Night's Dream*. It's about four young lovers who were being manipulated by the fairies in the forest. Tessa: So much for something that looks cute and angelic. But I don't see anything unusual here, or am I missing something? Megan: We are checking this Alternate Timeline because of the Time Warp that was triggered earlier, it wouldn't happen out of the blue. Megan: The Earlier Time Warp suggests that someone entered the Alternate Timeline. Are these the Time Thieves at it again? 8. Leave no Stone Unturned Enrique: Looks like I have been assigneed to fix a Time Loop. Not sure about the Time Loop part, but at least I get in work with a talented Agent! Enrique: Nostalgic much, Agent? It was me who triggered the Time Loop! Don't be shocked, I have my reasons. Enrique: The legend goes like there was a very recent occurrence of a man from Victorian London entering an Alternate Timeline. Enrique: But our reports say that it was unintentional and he knew nothing. Enrique: Let's assume that it was unintentional, but how can a common man enter Alternate Timeline? How did he get the Time Machine in the first place? Enrique: Get ready to work on this again, Agent! If we rekindle an old case, it will for sure cause a Paradox. 9. Romance of the Century Tessa: Now for my favorite part! It's Romeo and Juliet! Megan: There is the iconic Romeo reaching out for Juliet in the veranda! That is so romantic, isn't it? Tessa: Strange reading of a Time Machine nearby, and... it's a moving Time Machine? Megan: The reading must be wrong, how can a Time Machine move constantly? Tessa: Megan look! There is a man in a hoodie standing in the dark! Tessa: That was strange! He was from our times, but what is he doing in the Alternate Timeline. 10. Mushrooms and Fireflies 11. Historical Plays 12. Complete the Artist Essentials Collection 13. Da Vinci's Residence 14. Renaissance Beauty 15. Build the Romance in Verona 16. Romance in Verona STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Macbeth Time Warp 3 Star A Midsummer Nights Dream 3 Star Through the Never Time Loop 3 Star Stranger in Verona 5 Star Challenge 11 Star Challenge 14 Star Challenge |-| DIALOGUE= Quest:Trouble! Ch.370/S.1 - The Great Duel Time Warp We are still not done with this case. But we vaguely know the person who did this. Traveling too many times to the same location will raise suspicions about me, on top of that, I have *The Memory Eraser* with me, without prompting. That is one of the reasons why we are solving anomalies one after the other. I promise that this will be over soon, Agent. That should be it! Done with the ime Loop, let me erase the man's memory once again... *Click* What the? It won't work! I am in very deep trouble now. *The Memory Erasor* I believe is broken. Quest:Running with the Bulls Ch.370/S.2 - San Fermin Celebrations It's San Fermin Celebration. It's not a trip to Spain per se, imagine us to be a beat cop. Nothing wrong with taking some time off from work, Agent! We don't have any bigger threats to deal with right now. Ever since the *Time Reversal*, Nikolai is nowhere to be seen. With him out of the way, we have nothing to worry about, well except for the Time Thieves. It's good that we have already setup nodes all over Spain. That way we might know if something's up. Quest:Suspicious Figure Ch.370/S.3 - Stranger in Verona Time Loop Before fixing the device, I have to be somewhere else. I know where to find the *Hooded Man* There were reports of a hooded man spotted in Verona. No one knew his intentions exactly, but according to the reports, he vanished into the darkness. There he is! I guess he was trying to disrupt the Alternate Timeline. This doesn't help! He did really vanished into thin air. Quest:No Last Resorts Ch.141/S.1 - Old Havana Ok! Let me fix the device myself. I can ask for help from Quincy, but might have to surmount the questions that he throws at me. Let's see, this shouldn't be that complicated right? The wires are tangled and looks like the device was assembled in a hruuy. Uh-oh! There's a teeny tiny possibility that I might have worsened the situation here. No, asking help from Quincy isn't even the last resort. Will have to think of an alternate way. Quest:Detour Ch.34/S.1 - Granada Garden Need to take a short detour to check the status of our nodes we set up. Heard one of the nodes are malfunctioning. Wait! I have got a weird reading, seems like someone has breached into our Timeline. Guess it's the Time Thieves again! I need back up. Asked Megan for help. Quest:Art of Deception Ch.370/S.4 - La Taconera Megan will be joining us soon. I hope that someone might already have been assigned to solve the upcoming anomalies. Hope that things are under control here? I spotted someone suspicious, look! And the readings suggest that he is the one who breached our Timeline. Quick! Let's catch him! It's a hologram! He tricked us. Talk about the art of deception. He deceived us into thinking that it was an actual person. Quest:Finding the Fix Ch.370/S.5 - Circus Street Paradox Got to do something about my situation. It's very unbecoming. I have heard that there is this one crazy scientist who can fix this. Have to stroll around and enquire a bit. Heard he lives in a place far away from humans. I am doomed if I couldn't fix this! |-| Misc BS= Current Time Lab & Days of Crafting Information Time Lab #110 - Electric Flowers (Release Date: 16-May-2019) Time Lab: Electric Flowers is now live! Craft the Electric Flowers with the latest Time Lab! Hurry! It ends in 17 days! LIKE and SHARE to notify your fellow Time Travelers! Explore Gardens of Time > Gardens of Time - Team Gardens of Time Building Decoration Artifact Ice Age Hut Mammoth Bone Fence Fossil in Ice Unlocks at: Level 360 Unlocks at: Level 360 Unlocks at: Level 360 Cost: 8,410,755 Silver Cost: 700,890 Silver Cost: 3,504,480 Silver Exp: 1,070,060 Exp: 89,170 Exp: 445,860 Rep: 447,040 Rep: 37,250 Rep: 186,270 Missing Quests Chapter/Quest (Task/Reward) Title Filename Chapter 1, Quest 17 (Reward) Puzzled at Time Manor C001R017 - Puzzled at Time Manor Chapter 2, Quest 5 (Reward) Unlock Masterpiece Puzzles C002R005 - Unlock Masterpiece Puzzles Chapter 2, Quest 8 (Reward) Blitz Challenge Round 1! C002R008 - Blitz Challenge Round 1! Chapter 4, Quest 8 (Reward) Blitz Challenge Round 3! C004R008 - Blitz Challenge Round 3! Chapter 5, Quest 1 (Task) London Bits 1 C005Q001 - London Bits 1 Chapter 5, Quest 6 (Task) Neighborly to an Extreme C005Q006 - Neighborly to an Extreme Chapter 5, Quest 7 (Task) Blitz Challenge Round 4! C005Q007 - Blitz Challenge Round 4! Chapter 6, Quest 21 (Task) Construct the Tomb of Horus C006Q021 - Construct the Tomb of Horus Chapter 7, Quest 16 (Task) Construct the Drive-In Theater C007Q016 - Construct the Drive-In Theater Chapter 9, Quest 3 (Task) Jade Dragon of Shanghai C009Q003 - Jade Dragon of Shanghai Chapter 40, Quest 18 (Task) Unknown Quest C040Q018 - Unknown Quest Chapter 40, Quest 18 (Reward) Unknown Quest C040R018 - Unknown Quest Chapter 41, Quest 13 (Task) Unknown Quest C041Q013 - Unknown Quest Chapter 41, Quest 13 (Reward) Unknown Quest C041R013 - Unknown Quest Chapter 42, Quest 3 (Task) A Home Run C042Q003 - A Home Run Chapter 46, Quest 13 (Task) Complete the Appetizing Argentina Collection C046Q013 - Complete the Appetizing Argentina Collection Chapter 46, Quest 14 (Task) Something in the Aires C046Q014 - Something in the Aires Chapter 48, Quest 16 (Reward) A Ferry Tale Ending C048R016 - A Ferry Tale Ending Chapter 247, Quest 4 (Task) Van-dering Musicians C247Q004 - Van-dering Musicians Chapter 260, Quest 16 (Task) Wolf Wizard Fortress C260Q016 - Wolf Wizard Fortress Chapter 274, Quest 10 (Reward) Step on the Colors C274R010 - Step on the Colors Chapter 283, Quest 9 (Task) Cross Rhodes C283Q009 - Cross Rhodes Chapter 289, Quest 14 (Reward) Family Holiday C289R014 - Family Holiday Chapter 292, Quest 14 (Reward) Palace to Palace C292R014 - Palace to Palace Chapter 298, Quest 13 (Reward) Dare to Jump C298R013 - Dare to Jump Chapter 303, Quest 16 (Task) Follow the Bunny Home C303Q016 - Follow the Bunny Home Chapter 307, Quest 16 (Task) The Lost City Underneath the Sea C307Q016 - The Lost City Underneath the Sea Chapter 312, Quest 10 (Task) Bamboo Love C312Q010 - Bamboo Love Chapter 348, Quest 15 (Reward) Build the Tropical Rainforest C348R015 - Build the Tropical Rainforest Chapter 349, Quest 15 (Reward) Build the Tree of the Ancients C349R015 - Build the Tree of the Ancients Missing Star Challenge Quests Chapter (Task/Reward) Title Filename Chapter 6 (Reward) 11 Star Challenge CH006R - 11 Star Challenge Chapter 8 (Reward) 11 Star Challenge CH008R - 11 Star Challenge Chapter 8 (Reward) 5 Star Challenge CH008R - 5 Star Challenge Chapter 9 (Reward) 11 Star Challenge CH009R - 11 Star Challenge Chapter 9 (Reward) 14 Star Challenge CH009R - 14 Star Challenge Chapter 10 (Reward) 11 Star Challenge CH010R - 11 Star Challenge Chapter 10 (Reward) 14 Star Challenge CH010R - 14 Star Challenge Chapter 10 (Reward) 2 Star Walls of Troy Paradox CH010R - 2 Star Walls of Troy Paradox Chapter 11 (Reward) 11 Star Challenge CH011R - 11 Star Challenge Chapter 11 (Reward) 14 Star Challenge CH011R - 14 Star Challenge Chapter 16 (Task) 11 Star Challenge CH016 - 11 Star Challenge Chapter 21 (Task) 11 Star Challenge CH021 - 11 Star Challenge Chapter 22 (Reward) 11 Star Challenge CH022R - 11 Star Challenge Chapter 25 (Task) 11 Star Challenge CH025 - 11 Star Challenge Chapter 30 (Reward) 14 Star Challenge CH030R - 14 Star Challenge Chapter 32 (Task) 14 Star Challenge CH032 - 14 Star Challenge Chapter 37 (Task) 11 Star Challenge CH037 - 11 Star Challenge Chapter 41 (Reward) 2 Star Inveraray Dining Hall CH041R - 2 Star Inveraray Dining Hall Chapter 43 (Task) 14 Star Challenge CH043 - 14 Star Challenge Chapter 45 (Task) 14 Star Challenge CH045 - 14 Star Challenge Chapter 45 (Task) 5 Star Challenge CH045 - 5 Star Challenge Chapter 45 (Reward) 5 Star Challenge CH045R - 5 Star Challenge Chapter 246 (Task) 2 Star Carnival Dressing Room CH246 - 2 Star Carnival Dressing Room Chapter 246 (Task) 5 Star Challenge CH246 - 5 Star Challenge Chapter 246 (Reward) 5 Star Challenge CH246R - 5 Star Challenge Chapter 247 (Task) 14 Star Challenge CH247 - 14 Star Challenge Chapter 255 (Reward) 14 Star Challenge CH255R - 14 Star Challenge Chapter 283 (Task) 5 Star Challenge CH283 - 5 Star Challenge Chapter 283 (Reward) 5 Star Challenge CH283R - 5 Star Challenge Chapter 285 (Task) 5 Star Challenge CH285 - 5 Star Challenge Chapter 285 (Reward) 3 Star Outdoor Lunch Time Loop CH285R - 3 Star Outdoor Lunch Time Loop Chapter 285 (Reward) 3 Star Thanksgiving Family Time Warp CH285R - 3 Star Thanksgiving Family Time Warp Chapter 285 (Reward) 5 Star Challenge CH285R - 5 Star Challenge Chapter 293 (Task) 5 Star Challenge CH293 - 5 Star Challenge Chapter 293 (Reward) 5 Star Challenge CH293R - 5 Star Challenge Chapter 301 (Reward) 3 Star Leprechaun Mine Time Warp CH301R - 3 Star Leprechaun Mine Time Warp Chapter 303 (Reward) 14 Star Challenge CH303R - 14 Star Challenge Chapter 308 (Task) 5 Star Challenge CH308 - 5 Star Challenge Chapter 308 (Reward) 5 Star Challenge CH308R - 5 Star Challenge African Tulip Tree Decoration Decoration Unlocks at: 121 Unlocks at: 356 Cost: 13,800 Silver Cost: 673,545 Silver Area: 1x1 Squares Area: 1x1 Squares Build: 0 Seconds Build: 0 Seconds Buggy Artifact Decoration Unlocks at: 315 Unlocks at: 316 Cost: 3,172,560 Silver Cost: 452,385 Silver Area: 1x1 Squares Area: 1x1 Squares Build: 3 Days Build: 0 Seconds Hot Springs Artifact Decoration Unlocks at: 40 Unlocks at: 96 Cost: 14,850 Silver Cost: 7,670 Silver Area: 2x2 Squares Area: 2x2 Squares Build: 1 Days Build: 0 Seconds Thanksgiving Tree Decoration Decoration Unlocks at: 10 Unlocks at: 363 Cost: 600 Silver Cost: 722,130 Silver Area: 1x1 Squares Area: 1x1 Squares Build: 0 Days Build: 0 Seconds